


Atonement

by arisanite



Category: Cranford - All Media Types
Genre: Against the wall sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Penance Sex, Poetic lovemaking, Rough Sex, apology, corsets, make-up sex, victorian romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have offended your lover, William, and you decide to apologize. He is clearly frustrated and does forgive you, but he wouldn’t let you get away with just an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [tomhiddlestonsoundalike](http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/)’s “[Corsets & Courtships](http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/post/112509269026/warning-nsfw-after-many-repeated-requests-since-i#notes)”. Made in accordance of [quoting-shakespeare-to-duck](quoting-shakespeare-to-ducks.tumblr.com)'s "[Sunday Smut Spotlight](http://quoting-shakespeare-to-ducks.tumblr.com/SSS)" theme: Make-up sex.

“I...” You felt yourself stuttering. “I-I apologize.”

“I apologize that I...” You bite your lip, looking down. “I haven’t told you sooner.”

He stood with his back to you, as you watched him repeatedly clench and unclench his hands, clearly trying to tone down his temper. You just stared at that broad back as he seemed to have heaved an exasperated sigh, before turning around to face you for the first time ever since you entered that room.

However, the way he looked at you, the way those blue eyes glinted, suddenly told you that this wasn’t the William you were used to exchanging letters with.

This wasn’t the sweet and gentle William who was ever so glad to help you off the coach.

This wasn’t the cheery young man who would laugh at all your jokes and would stand up whenever you would leave the room.

There was something in his eyes that definitely stood out as he moved towards you, his hands now pressed against each other, as he seemingly locked and unlocked his jaw as he gazed at your face with that unblinking expression.

“William?” You asked worriedly, trying to coax anything out of the man. The more he remained silent, the more you feared that he was being stern with you. And yet he remains emotionless despite everything that you have told him: the misunderstanding between lovers, the fact that you thought he proposed to another woman led you to momentarily consider one of the suitors your father has been offering you, and the whole hullabaloo that happened earlier when the said useless suitor tried to challenge William into a duel after finding out that he was your lover. Of course this ended humiliatingly for the poor boy and for you, when you eventually found out that the woman you thought whom William proposed to – turned out to be his adoptive sister.

Now, after baring all your cards at the man, you stand there, shaking; why the understanding lover you thought he would be had suddenly disappeared... replaced by an irrational young man who is almost as hot tempered as the mistake you made in the form of the boy you regretfully used to make William jealous.

But then you keep on comforting yourself as he remains silent, repeating over and over again in your head that:

_This is William._

_Sweet, gentle William._

_He wouldn’t do anything harmful to me._

Seeing the way your lip seemingly quivered during those silent seconds that seemed to be hours, the man finally blinked, and unhinged his jaw.

“Madam,” his voice was gruff. “I –“

You saw his hand twitch.

“I have heard everything that I needed to hear” he said, flicking his eyes downwards for the meantime, as he took another step towards you. When all of a sudden, the eyes that resurfaced were now clouded with something primal... “And also,” he added, slowly removing his leather gloves with a loud slick sound, throwing them down a nearby table. “I’m afraid I cannot accept that kind of apology.”

You couldn’t help but drop your jaw like a codfish.

“B-But –“

The man let out this mocking chuckle, something unexpected of him at all. But everything he has displayed ever since your not-so-honorable confession, was completely contrasting of his personality... leading you to believe that the man has been at his wit’s end. And of course, you thought about it regretfully, everything was your fault. And you accepted it. And you apologized for it.

But why does he still look so stern?!

As his chuckle faded, he turned to look at you, a small sneer forming on his face.

 

“ _Ehe,_ ” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “ _I apologize for what I am about to do._ ”

 

You turned to give him a quizzical brow.

 

“I’m sorry, but I do not underst –“

 

Next thing you knew, you were roughly pushed against the wall of his study, as you look down to find his hands planted against your waist and your shoulder.

 

You look up to gasp as his face, only to find him leaning down quickly before you can say his name, capturing your lips with his.

You felt your entire body shudder as this was completely out of the blue, and definitely not expected of how gentlemen like him would act. But then again, you find your eyes fluttering closed with how pleasurable those lips smeared roughly against yours, presenting you a reserve of untapped passion you both haven’t explored before, aside from long-written letters filled with poetry, promises, and a love supposedly renewed.

He released with a loud, wet smack, as he seemed to catch his breath. You went to catch yours too, only to find out that your lace-gloved hands have are now desperately clutching his waistcoat, as you find yourself looking straight at his exposed chest through the few buttons undone on his coat and shirt.

You dared to look up to find such an erotic sight: The man breathing heavily, his lips parted as they brushed against yours, still threatening to take over once more, with those half-lidded blue eyes seemingly yearning for more.

To make matters worse, you couldn’t deny the heat that surged through your body upon realizing how close you were both against each other, to a point that you can feel his heartbeat with his chest pressed tightly against yours.

“My lady,” he gasped, seductively pressing feathery kisses against your forehead. “Forgive me, but I cannot contain these ardent feelings for you any longer...”

You felt your cheeks turn into a deeper shade of rouge as if they weren’t already red with what just happened, as you gazed into those eyes that were on fire.

“And there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you,” he whispered as you suddenly felt his hands roaming downwards, only to realize that he had tangled those long, dextrous fingers around the laces holding your corset.

You couldn’t understand why, but you watched him unrelentingly as he slowly undid those knots that held it together with one hand, slowly loosening the constriction on your waist... Only for you to realize that his hand has slipped underneath your blouse, slowly cupping a firm breast.

You felt yourself gasp when you felt those warm hands clasp them, as you looked up to find his mouth forming a perfect “O” to your response.

“ _Yesssss_ ,” he hissed with much anticipation as he smiled mischievously at you, as you failed to notice how his other hand managed to slip underneath your petticoat, finding that one spot you considered so sacred... that the idea of him brushing his fingers against it only made your cheeks turn redder. “ _Yes_ my dear, I wish to teach you a lesson...”

You felt your body shudder as your feet perched up on tiptoes as he managed to brush one long digit against your folds.

“On trust –“

You found your mouth hanging open as he squeezed a nipple.

“And passion –“

You felt your hips buck against his hand as he rested his cheek against your forehead, before he slowly began to ease two of his fingers already wet with your juices inside your folds; as he began to stroke gently following the rhythm of how he exhaled wantonly against the tuft of your hair.

“W-William...” You couldn’t help but moan against his chest now, as your face fell against his body, unable to hide the pleasure brought about by his little attentions. “Do you have to –“

“Y-Yes love,” he said with quite a stutter, but the roughness in his voice only caused for you to tighten around his fingers, causing him to groan against your head once more. “I’m afraid it is –“ He gasps as he felt your walls release and contact with every movement of his fingers. “Necessary –“

You opened your mouth to moan as a shudder took over your body, as you slowly opened your eyes to find a new haze of lust forming on the man’s face.

“For you do lack trust in me –“ He said in that deep baritone, as he slowly withdrew those wet fingers from you, causing you to groan in retaliation.

But you barely even said a word when his other hand slowly peeled back the fabric from your now unbuttoned blouse, only to release a breast that he had been fondling gently during the entire time he was stroking you.

“And I fear that you have lost your passion for me as well,” he whispered softly, now against your ear, as he withdrew his hands from all your intimate parts, causing you to recover from that erotic gesture he has applied to your body, slowly recovering your wits and your control for a moment. “And love could not thrive in such conditions...”

“How could you say that –“

You had to stifle a shriek when both of his loitering hands cupped the back of your skirt, bending your thighs and cushioning your arse as he lifted you up in the air, causing you to wrap your stocking-clad legs around his breeches.

Clinging onto his shoulders for dear life, you could see your feet wearing those heeled oxfords dangling in midair, as you turned to look at the man who was now at the level of your face, his expression now reeking with nothing but unbridled lust... and that desire to eat you alive.

“Because it’s all I could give you,” he whispered, his lips now positioned to devour yours.

“Trust,” he whispered as he wrapped an arm around your waist, securing you against his thighs as he began to move your skirts upward, letting them bunch against your waist, evidently exposing your crotch to him.

“And passion –“

He reached down in between the space where your bodies are joined, as you saw him unbutton his breeches, causing you to widen your eyes.

“And I’m sure that you would want for nothing that money can buy,” he groaned, as you felt yourself gasp when you felt the head of his erect cock brush against your moistening folds, suddenly realizing what was about to happen.

“But of course,” he whispered with a small smile, seemingly pleased with your expression upon seeing his manhood. “I’d be willing to give you that and more...”

“William –“ You whimper worriedly, as your eyes dart towards that door to his study that you were sure was closed. You did not remember locking it, but you knew no one was in the vicinity that would burst through it only to find the two of you in a compromising postion. “We might get caught –“

He suddenly pressed against you, pushing you flat against the wall. It didn’t help that the head of his cock brushed twice against your now swollen clit, causing you to whimper against his mouth. Unable to resist the desire of kissing you, the man suddenly tilted his head and devoured your mouth, eventually silencing you as he originally planned to do. But with the way he kissed your lips, you knew it was more than that, especially when he gently released your mouth and looked at you tenderly with those half-lidded eyes.

“I promise this lesson will be quick,” he whispered, his lips brushing against yours in a teasing manner, as you felt him position his cock against your entrance, threatening to sheathe himself completely in you. “But once we are joined in holy matrimony, I will assure that you would receive these sweet lessons frequently –“

Your eyes widened upon the realization of what he just said.

“But d-darling –“

You weren’t prepared for it at all, but all of a sudden, you felt his arms clamp against your hips and he suddenly lurched forward with a haunting, deep grunt.

You threw your head up, a shriek forming in your throat.

To your surprise, the man suddenly clamped his hand on your mouth, silencing you.

Your walls being stretched with that intrusion, you felt like biting on his hand with the initial pain, but then William gently tilted your face down only to smother your mouth with his, providing a small gesture of comfort and affection.

He stood still for a moment, holding his breath, as you felt your legs shake. Your thighs quivered for a while as they brushed against the rough fabric of his brown breeches, before you slowly felt your walls adjusting around that thick girth that was throbbing within you.

“Do you feel that?” The voice that spoke in your ear was rough and whispery, and this was a far more seductive William you have ever encountered. “Do you _feel me_ , my darling?”

You could only croak as you felt his hips initially buck against yours, forming that sick, soft, wet noise that his cock made inside your cunt.

“Y-yes,” you can barely form the words with your mouth as you continue to look upwards.

His fingers tangled around your tresses as your bonnet fell on the floor, releasing your beautiful long hair that brushed against your lace-adorned blouse. You felt William sigh again, followed by a halted gasp as you felt his body stiffen again once he rammed his length up inside yours.

You can feel that he was trying to hold himself back.

This was your first after all.

And boy, does it feel so... _inappropriate_.

You were alone in a room, doing such lewd things with a man of fine stature, a _true gentleman_ in the works according to your book and your family’s standards. And yet, despite how wrong it was, and how you felt William acted out of character... _boy, does it feel so right_.

And this awakened something in you, like a fire that cannot be put out.

It was like a thirst that cannot be quenched.

You heard him grit his teeth as you felt your bodies lock together again, your legs dangling in midair once more as he held you against the wallpaper. You felt him tilt his head and brush his lips against the lobe of your ear once more.

“My darling,” his voice was now raspy, brimming with lust as you can feel a smile forming on those naughty lips.

“This –“ He thrust once more, causing you to stifle a cry in your throat.

“This is the language of my desire, the depth of my affections for you...” his words formed the most sensual sentences you could have ever written on paper. But this is William, the author of all the love letters you have received during the time you were both hiding your relationship from your respective families. You could dare say that the papers you received from him seemed to burn and flicker, whenever it brushed against your fingers. You can feel the heat jump from the page right onto your hand.

What more when he made love?

“Can you truly find anyone,” he whispered in between thrusts that began to gain momentum. “Who can provide you such fire, such longing, and such _passion_ such as **_this_**?” He finished the last sentence with a strong thrust that slid you up against the wallpaper, causing you to whimper at the emphasis of his words.

You can barely look at him, knowing that the intensity of his lust-filled stare would only reduce you into a pool of quivering flesh.

But you had to reply. “N-No,” you murmured, trying to avoid his gaze.

To your surprise, he pushed you up again, releasing one hand from your arse so he could tilt your head upwards.

 _“Look at me when I’m talking to you, love_ ,” he said with a growl that caused you to contract all around his cock. Your lip quivered as you obeyed, and you saw his tremble as well when he saw your resolve slowly crumble into pieces.

You moaned out your precious reply.

He grunted out an approval, a sexually mischievous smile forming on his face as you can feel him rolling his hips against yours, preparing something more drastic than the impassioned embrace he has you at that very moment.

“Well then,” he whispered, brushing his forehead against yours, keeping his face close as he breathed the same air you were gasping. “Let us do what _true_ lovers do, and let my love and desire for you seal this agreement –“

You made the mistake of looking into his eyes as he suddenly pulled out of you.

“That you shall find –“

You felt your legs twitch once more as he rutted against you.

“No other desire –“

You felt him grip your hips tightly.

“Greater than –“

When all of a sudden, he slammed back inside of you with a powerful force, causing your body to rustle against the wall.

“ ** _This!_** ”

You let out this haunting moan as you ran your nails down the back of his shirt, causing a shudder to run down his spine like lightning.

You watch him lose control against you.

For the next few moments, William was unable to speak, as his poetic lovemaking was reduced to feral grunts and groans... and yet you couldn’t be bothered since every grunt was accompanied with a sickening, slick thrust that invaded your insides, slowly turning your body in a quivering mush of desire.

And unable to hold back any longer, the man shifted his weight on both feet as he anchored his legs against the wall, pressing himself closer against you. But after he did, he completely lost all his inhibitions as he slowly sank back into a steady rhythm of ramming you against the structure, punctuating every thrust with moans that would haunt your head forever.

You were both a sight to be held: The man’s muscled back being clawed by your own gloved hands, your legs dangling in midair with your feet slowly curling thanks to the ecstasy brought about by his actions, and your face etched with so much passion as you clung onto his shoulders for dear life as he slid you up and down against that wall that was slowly becoming drenched with your sweat and desire.

But then, you could hear his grunts slowly turning into moans – desperate cries that indicated that he was close.

“Oh my beautiful darling,” His words are now breathy and clipped. “You are close aren’t you?”

You couldn’t look at him, but then again you were greeted with watery blue eyes that were filled with a fire that would eat him – _both of you_ , alive. Seeing how he was feeling the same as you were, you felt your insides quiver.

“I c-cannot –“ He shook his head, looking so much handsome as ever in the throes of passion. “I can’t last a second –“

You grit your teeth as his thrusts become sharper and out of rhythm, as you felt yourself slowly slipping from his grip. The man indeed was about to burst. And you wouldn’t want him to erupt anywhere else but in you.

“William –“ You moaned.

The man could barely listen to your words anymore.

And you felt yourself slipping even further into insane, passionate madness as you watched him bite his lip as if it were to bleed.

“ _Ah!_ ” He cried out. “I cannot contain it! My darling... you are driving me mad with passion. And I –“

“I will pull you down with me –“

“Every inch of you –“

You felt your nails digging hard into his shirt, as you felt your own eyes becoming hazy with the onset of your own climax.

“Consume what’s left of you with my desire –“ The man threw his head back and cried out. “ _Oh!_ ”

He pushed you hard against the wall, trapping your body against his.

You felt your insides be filled up with his juices, as you found yourself losing your inhibitions as well, a cry escaping your lips as your insides quivered with your newfound orgasm.

The man rolled his hips once...

Twice...

Thrice...

He tried to get the most of himself in you, as you felt your body weakening after that strenuous wanton activity. With this, your hand slowly slipped down his back only to rest at the bottom of his spine.

“W-William...”

You could only feel yourself moaning out his name.

To your surprise, he planted a soft kiss against the side of your mouth.

“Now...” He breathed, smiling against the smoothness of your exposed neck. “My darling...”

He thrust against you once last time, the jerk of his hips pushing you upwards against the wallpaper, causing you to cry out his name once more.

“That,” he whispered, as his tongue darted out of his mouth to scrape wetly against your neck. “Is _a proper apology_.”

You opened your eyes with so much relief only to find him sweetly smiling at you, as if you hung the moon and the stars in the sky. You then kissed him with much ardour, quietly promising never to test his love ever again.

Unless you wanted to subject yourself to another fucking such as that.


End file.
